Letters
by love2be4gotten
Summary: Like the title implies, a story told in really short letters. Darkish... Enjoy! SasuNaru. Character death.


**Been thinking about this one for a while, but I did not know how to start it…Here you go:**

_**If writing looks like this, it is a newspaper…**_

Disclaimer: Naruto, must I go on?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear mom and dad, September 13

Please mom and dad do not be mad at me, but my dream to become a doctor was important to me. I had to leave home to make my dream a reality, going to the university is my only hope. So please forgive me, and write back.

Sincerely yours,

Your greatly sorry son Uzamaki Naruto

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Dear mom and dad, September 24

Thank you so much for your letter, it filled me with hope for the future. If you could only support me a little more, especially if you left out the curse words, I would be one happy camper. School starts next week, and I am excited to begin. Write to you later!

Excitedly yours,

Uzamaki Naruto

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Dear mom and dad, October 5

School is going great, it is a little hard but I promise to study hard and try my best. One student in my class is very arrogant. I do not remember his name, and he is like top in the class. I swear that he will not surpass me; I will become top in class and pass with excellence! Write back!

Energetically yours,

Uzamaki Naruto

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Dear mom and dad, October 14

This is not going well. I am failing all my class, and that prick is still top of the class. I found out his name is Uchiha Sasuke, and he is this supposedly rich person. All the girls fall at his feet for him, and even some of the guys. I mean what is it about him that makes people just fall for him. I know he is cute, and athletic, and smart, and…did I just write that? Ugh, I am frustrated, write me please?

Confusedly yours,

Uzamaki Naruto

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mom and dad, October 23

Remember that bastard I told you about? Well he actually offered to help tutor me in the subjects that I need, so in other words, all my classes…I did not want to accept, but I will not let my dream die! I am supposed to start the lessons tomorrow, so wish me luck!

Happily yours,

Uzamaki Naruto

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mom dad, October 31

The tutoring went great! I actually understand the material! Maybe my dream is not hopeless after all! Sasuke is not such a prick after all, and I guess he is a little cute…Oh and happy Halloween! I am dressing up as a fox!

Your greatly happy son,

Uzamaki Naruto

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Dear mom and dad, January 5

Sorry for not writing to you for so long, but I have some great news, but maybe you won't think it is so great…Sasuke and I have been dating since Halloween, he asked me out at some Halloween party that one of our classmates threw. Moreover, that is not the best or worst part from your point of view. He asked me to move in with him so we can be officially together! There is only one condition; I have to give up my dream to become a doctor. Now before you say anything, I know it was my dream, and you are thinking what I will do for money, but remember Sasuke is rich! I told him that being a doctor was my dream, but he said that he would take care of me. I was skeptical at first, but he said if I did not want to, then he would leave me. Mom, dad, I love him, a lot. I cannot let him go, I will not let him go, so please do not lecture me. I hope that you will forgive me.

Yours truly,

Uzamaki Naruto

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mom dad January 14

I realize that you are mad at me, but please I do not want to lose you! I like getting letters from you, and I am happy with Sasuke, he is a little protective sometimes, and it does get a bit on my nerves, but like I said before, I love him. Please do not throw my letters away, please write back…

Your sorry son,

Uzamaki Naruto

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mom dad, January 30

I need you so much right now. Sasuke has been acting really weird lately. He leaves early in the morning and comes back late at night, but he does not eat when I could him food. I tried to ask him what was wrong, but he just hit me right across the face! Even now I can feel the pain fill my cheek at the memory…Did I do something? Why won't he tell me what is wrong? Please tell my mom and dad what I can do to fix this.

You desperate son,

Uzamaki Naruto

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mom dad, March 29

Please help me…Sasuke came home after I mailed you my last letter. He was mad because I wasn't home when he came back. He smelled of alcohol, and he beat me so bad that I was unable to pick up a pencil to write to you. He yelled that I was cheating on him, that I was a whore and nothing better. I tried to tell him that I was just delivering a letter to you, but he only convinced himself that I was writing to another man. He prohibited me from writing another letter so I had to write this one while he left. I only hope that you will receive this letter.

Scared out of his wits,

Uzamaki Naruto

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mom dad, June 28

You won't write me back, you won't call me with the number that I have given you so many times…Is it true what Sasuke says? That I am worthless, a whore, nothing but sex toy? Every night is hell when he comes home. He only wants sex, that's it all the time. I'm in pain, always bleeding, I am sure I need to see a doctor, but he wont let me out of the house now. He locks me in a room, chained up with an actual leash and collar, I feel like a dog, and he treats me like one too. I haven't eaten in God knows when. I'm cold and hungry, why am I worthless? What can I do to make Sasuke forgive me, to make him let me see my friends again? What do I have to do to make you, my own parents, forgive me, to tell me it will be ok? Oh and I'm sorry about the blood that has leaked onto the paper.

Please help me…

Uzamaki Naruto

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mom dad,

I don't know what day it is anymore, but I think Sasuke may be getting better. He actually let me out of the house today! He seemed to be in deep thought, but I was too happy to be seeing the sun to ask him anything about it. Maybe things will be looking up now. I hope you will write to me, it has to be over a year since we have spoke. I know you're mad, but I need your letters to make my day.

Hopingly yours,

Uzamaki Naruto

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Dead body found in river today. Signs of abuse found on all over body, and suspected rape. Body later identified as Uzamaki Naruto, and when parents were searched for, they were found dead in closet with throats slit. Parents possibly dead for over year. Suspect not known, crime scene wiped clean, and not one witness found. Case closed as unsolved.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Shitty ending? Your welcome!!! This is obviously a one-shot, so don't even ask.**_


End file.
